Happy Endings Need Someone To Make Them
by Hikarino Aki
Summary: Some kind of sequel to 'Back Then And Now'. How did it happen and how Oshitari Yuushi had his hands in developing the relationships between his captain and the Sleeping Beauty of Hyoutei. Yeah, Yuushi is a match-maker '


**Title:** Happy Endings Need Someone To Make Them…

**Author:** Hikarino Aki

**Beta:** milisante

**Fandom:** Tennis no Ouji-sama

**Pairing:** AtoJi and mentioned SP

**Genre:** fluff I guess

**Rating:** T (for minor coarse language and minor suggestive adult themes)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, but I own nothing. If I did, PoT would be about Hyoutei… well, maybe it's not so sad I don't own it actually ^^

**A/N:** There actually was something that helped me a lot in writing this. And that was a fanfic in Russian. It is about "if the PoT characters had their own LJs - what would they (LJs) be like". And there was a part I used as a ground here - Oshitari Yuushi's one. It is said that Yuushi is writing a dissertation in psychiatry and uses his tennis team as test objects (or subjects). That was fun. Well, mine is quite seriuos (I hope so ^^') but Yuushi is really is a psychiatrist ^___^ so - Marik~, thank you!!! Oh, and this thing has 'parts', because I suck in writing smooth stories so I need to devide the split timeline. Each part has its own time. Hope you enjoy ^___^

**~I~**

"Oh, Atobe! Just go and spit it out!" Oshitari's voice came from the left. Atobe turned his gaze from the bench Jirou slept on and threw an angry look at Yuushi.

"And what do you mean by that, aan, Oshitari?"

The said boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just what you've heard. Every time you look at him you're lost in your thoughts. Either you do something or I don't know…" and then Yuushi left the changing room. The ones still inside were Atobe, Kabaji (sure, he would not leave before Atobe), Shishido and sleeping Jirou. Shishido took his racquet and went out too, sending Atobe a somehow understanding and pitiful look, but surprisingly without a word. Atobe sighed and turned to leave too.

"Kabaji, bring Jirou to the courts."

"Usu."

They were fifteen then.

**~II~**

Oshitari Yuushi was sitting on the sofa in Atobe Keigo's guest room. It was not really something rare, but somehow Atobe felt uneasy this time – Oshitari's glare was too… serious. Every time Yuushi (or anyone from the team actually) stayed to sleepover, it ended up with some cinema or game (depending on who it was). With Oshitari Atobe could just read something or even simply sit in silence – Oshitari was rather pleasant when he kept silent. It was not like silence with Kabaji (who just was not talkative) or with Jirou (who simply slept). It was more like having someone to understand you without words. A kind of convenient silence. But not this time. Oshitari stared at him with some concern. And that made Atobe nervous.

"What do you want, Oshitari?" Keigo asked, pushing his book and reading glasses aside when the silence became awkward.

Oshitari was rather good in psychology and used his knowledge well when he himself needed that. It was obvious that today he came not "just because it's boring at home". He wanted something. And Atobe wasn't sure he wanted to know what bothered his friend. But it seemed he had not much of a choice.

"What are you going to do with Jirou?" came from Oshitari.

"Excuse me?" Atobe stared at him in amusement. "Is something wrong with Jirou and I don't know about it?"

"Just don't give me that shit, Atobe." Yuushi's gaze became angrier. "You know Jirou is okay now, though I don't know how long he'll remain that way. That's not the point now. Jirou is okay but you are not. And if you don't tell him you're in love with him…"

"I'm what? In love? With Jirou?" Atobe was rather shocked but managed to interrupt anyway. Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are. And don't say I'm wrong – I won't believe you anyway. So just go and tell him or some random girl will be first. We're already seventeen. And just in case you forgot – Jirou is the oldest among us. And despite being asleep for most of the time he still has hormones. And you have them too."

Atobe stared at Oshitari for some time and then said:

"I am not gay."

Oshitari showed his famous so-called 'evil genius smirk'.

"Oh, yeah. And that is why you had me as your first kiss."

Keigo gasped in shock and rage.

"That was years ago! And I just trusted you! You are kinda my friend!"

"Is Shishido not? Or Gakuto? Kabaji?" he made a pause. "Jirou?"

Atobe slapped his forehead.

"As if you don't know. Shishido has his so-called 'only one' – Ootori. Mukahi just sucks in everything except his tennis style. And Kabaji is… just Kabaji. And I just wanted to learn. People are not born good kissers and for me it is a question of pride, you know? It does not mean I am gay. Maybe, I'm bi-sexual."

"You may call yourself this only when you try both, you know? And not just kissing actually. I know 'cause I tried." Oshitari smirked again and then became even more serious than before. "I haven't seen you with a girl for like three years. Starting our third year in Junior High. But that would not be the point if everything went smooth. And it's not. You're losing concentration from time to time just watching him sleep. And that makes your skills worse. And celibate is not good for tennis too…"

"Fuck off, Oshitari. I'm not gay."

"I've never said you are. All I'm saying is that you're in love. With Jirou. That's all."

"Argh!.." Atobe jumped up from his armchair and went to the door of his personal room. "I'm going to sleep."

Oshitari sighed – he never thought Atobe would just accept and do what he was said to. He turned his head without standing up (the door was behind him):

"Just for you to know – he won't ever object if you come to him with this. But if you wait too long…"

Atobe furiously turned around.

"Why does it bother you anyway? It should not be your business." he almost hissed. Oshitari, still not standing up, sighed again:

"You said it before, right? 'Cause you're my friend. And so is he. And I want you both to be happy."

"You're a sap."

"I'm not the one in love with Sleeping Beauty, you know…"

The door slam shut.

**~III~**

"I like Sundays!" Jirou exclaimed while leaving their changing room and going to the courts at Hyoutei Gakuen. "That's the best day of the week!"

"Why is it, Jirou-sempai?" Ootori asked. Ootori still called them all as if they studied together. Well, the time passed after the graduation was not much actually – only a half of a year – so they weren't going to change anything in names.

"It's a day I can see all of you guys!" Jirou answered like it was obvious. "We can't see each other often after all."

They reached the courts and made some laps. There were some of Hyoutei current team but they were used to it – not so long ago they too were here each weekend to train to win the Nationals. They won when they were on their last year. These guys were used to seeing them too – not the first time, not the last – and even asked for advice or a game sometimes. This new team was good. Not as good as they themselves were but still good enough to go through Kantou. Team captain came to them.

"Atobe-san," he bowed. "Would you mind playing with me? We have a tournament in two weeks…"

"Why not," Atobe's reply was. He stepped at the court. Shishido and Ootori found their opponents among kouhais too – though Ootori was still at Hyoutei (about to graduate) he left tennis team when Shishido graduated. He said he would not be good without Shishido-san anyways. Gakuto was chatting with Hiyoshi (who actually left tennis for kendo but was free today), and Kabaji just stood near the court watching. Oshitari came to Jirou:

"Jirou, wanna play?"

"Mmm?.. Maybe a little later…" Jirou sat and put his head on his arms. "Wanna watch Atobe… after?"

"Okay," Oshitari stood near him as they both watched Atobe beat that boy. 3-0 in five minutes. So like Atobe – never holding back when there is something he can show and anyone to watch.

"Say Jirou…" Oshitari spoke up. "How long?"

Jirou sighed – he did not really need to pretend he did not know what Oshitari was asking about.

"I guess from the very beginning…" he whispered without even ripping his gaze from Atobe's figure.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Why should I?" Eventually the ball was flying in their direction. Fast. But Atobe is faster – he is already near the line. "Atobe has other things to think about rather than me. He is the only son. He has to be a heir. To care about family's reputation. Not only here in Japan, but abroad as well. And they are not really understanding… and I will be okay…" Another corner and Atobe rushes there. But he's a little late. 3-1. Well, he'll win in any case…

**~IV~**

Atobe was going to the Students' Council Room when he heard a girl's voice. It's not like girls' voices ever meant something to him but:

"A… Akutagawa-san, m-m-may I have a little of your time?" she stuttered.

"Mmm? Yes, of course. What d'ya want?" the familiar voice answered.

"May we go outside?"

"Yep, why not. The weather is good." Atobe could even hear that Jirou grinned. He even did not notice starting to follow the two. They did not see him anyway. The girl brought Jirou to the part of the park that was not crowded and turned to him. Atobe hid behind the tree.

"Akutagawa… emmm… Jirou-san… -kun… mmm… well… I'm… emn…"

"What?" Jirou looked at her with curiosity. He was kind of new to this type of situations. Not really dumb, but…

"I… I like…" she still stuttered. Obviously nervous. "No, I think I lo…"

She was not able to finish. Suddenly (for the girl at least) there was a shadow behind Jirou that had an absolute self confidence. Atobe put his hand on Jirou's waist.

"Sorry, but this guy belongs to me…" he smiled.

He had the LOOK. The one that made everybody shiver a little. The girl stared wide eyed for a minute or so. That was enough for Jirou to lean into the touch automatically despite his shock. That was something too wanted to waste in any case. The girl saw that.

"Oh… umm… I didn't know…" she sighed. "Well then… sorry…" she was redder than a tomato when she turned and ran away. A minute later Jirou turned to face Atobe and looked in his eyes.

"Why?" he was curious. Atobe sighed heavily.

"'Cause I wanted so. Is something wrong with it?"

"No…" Jirou shook his head. "But what next?"

Atobe smirked and leaned to kiss him.

"What about people around?" Jirou asked.

"Like I care... Do you?"

Jirou smiled and wrapped his hands around Atobe's neck.

**~Epilogue~**

Keigo entered the room his father was working in when he was at home. He sat on an armchair and waited for his father to finish whatever he was doing. When his father raised his head listening, he was not really nervous – his parents were not someone to ever decide what he did or did not – they simply were not around often and that was okay with him. So he started, knowing his dad had not much time.

"Father, I wanted to tell you I'm not going to get married. Like… at all." he said. His father watched him calmly.

"That's your own life. I don't really care. But can I ask why?"

"Yes you can. But I think you know it already, don't you? I'm involved with a guy."

"Yes I know about that. But do you think it's eternal?" he asked.

"Don't know. You know I'm not romantic. But it's already five years I'm 'in love' and almost a year I'm with him. And I'm not gonna end it soon. So I wanted you to know whom you are going to entrust your company. So there would not be any shock post factotum." Keigo shrug. His dad laughed.

"You know Keigo… I don't really care who it is in your bed. Or heart. All I really care is that you are good in business. And while your… sexual life…" he smiled sheepishly, "makes you happy… I'm okay with it. Happy man makes good business after all." he kept silent for a few moments so Keigo decided he could leave. He stood up but his dad stopped him: "The only thing, Keigo. You will still need a heir. With your blood in him. Your child. You do understand it, right?"

"Of course I do," young man answered. "But it's 21st century after all. Lots of ways to get your child without even sexual contact. That won't be a problem, dad."

"That's good." the older man said, returning to his papers.

"And dad… we'll live separate from you after I turn twenty…"

"Fair enough. Bye, son."

"See you later, dad."

------

"Happy 21st Birthday, Jirou. And welcome to our new home."

"Thank you, Keigo. For all. Tadaima."

**~The End~**

I guess in some time I'll write the SP as a sequel for this… so there will be kind of "series"… but I don't know when ^^' Reviews would be great ^_____^


End file.
